You Threw Me Away
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: Compainion to For Just A Moment. for all those who wanted one.


For One More Moment

By Ja ne, Kat

I have no clue what the baby's name was. Sorry. This is also going down asit's own side partbecause I never intended to write it. For Just A Moment was all I had wanted to do. So it might not be as good as the last for that reason. I did remember to spell her name with a "c".

Throwing It All Away is by Phil Collins and Genesis

_Lyrics_

**Thoughts**

OxOxOxOxOx

_Need I say I love you?_

_Need say I care?_

_Need I say that emotion, _

_Is something we don't share?_

_I don't want to be sitting here trying to convince you,_

_Cause you know, I know baby,_

_That I don't want to go._

"Hey! Chihiro!"

She turned to the sound of her voice being called. Her friend Kiki was running up to her.

"Hai, nani?"

"Who are you going to the prom with?" Kiki asked excitedly

"Eh?" Chihiro was shocked that she could have forgotten about it. Her mother had been nagging her about it for weeks now, and was currently demanding that Chihiro find someone to go with.

**But it won't be him. It won't ever be him.**

"Come on please don't tell me you forgot! Chihiro you HAVE to go! It means so much to your mother that you do. She starting to worry that you like girls!" Kiki yelled. "I'm worried too! Not for the same reason but, I want you to be happy I don't care with who. If you like a girl and she makes you happy, fine, whatever, but . . . but you always look so sad when you think no one is watching. Please say you will go?"

**It won't make it better. It can't fix what's been broken.**

"Sure. But I'm not going to promise to find someone."

"I don't care as long as you try to have a good time."

Chihiro smiled and waved her friend off. Letting it drop off her face as soon as Kiki was out of sight. She walked past the Apartment buildings where HIS river used to be.

"You lied! I trusted you and you lied to me. If you were going to see me, you would have come by now!" she stopped and brought her voice down even lower, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face. "I'm 18 now. I look grown up and I have a job. All these years since I left, I have always acted the way people expected. Never whining again, trying to be strong and wait for you. But after seven years I've lost hope for that. I have often wondered what would have happened if I had turned around, or hell, even going back through, but you wanted me to be out here. Out here among the living where I belonged. I may belong in this place Haku, but I will never be happy here, because you are not here. This I promise you, without any lie, I will never be happy without you.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

_Now we cannot live together,_

_But we cannot live apart._

_That's the situation,_

_We've know it from the start._

_But every time that I look at you _

_I can see no future,_

_Cause you know, I know Baby,_

_That I don't want to go._

The words reached him. Echoed through him. He had wanted her to be happy. She was supposed to forget all about him. Why was she doing this to herself? Didn't she know how much it hurt for him to see her so unhappy for so long? What made it worse was that he KNEW he was the cause.

**I wanted you to be happy above all else**. **Always happy. The way I remembered you from way back then.**

"Chihiro." He said under his breath. Lynn turned to look at him.

"Please don't tell me you just realized that she's not and will never be happy?" from the incredulous tone he knew she had known. How many other had seen what he had not?

"Lynn . . . will you make excuses for me? There is someone I need to go see." He took off without waiting for an answer.

"Is he finally going to do something?" Lynn turned to smile at the large man.

"Yes Baby-Boy. I think he is."

Wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

"Granny! Are you home?"

"Yes Haku. I'm out in the garden."

"Granny, I need a favour." Haku asked the old woman before him. She smiled sadly at him. And turned her face away. " I will pay any price, please. This is important!"

"Oh . . . so now it's important. Now SHE'S important. Now when it's too late, you decide that you need to help."

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"For Chihiro. There are many ways a person can die, but Chihiro is dying of a broken heart. Her spirit is almost gone. You are too late now Haku. Go back to your life. Forget about her."

"How can you expect me to do that? How can you expect me to forget? I love Chihiro. I would never and could never forget her!"

"I expect you to do it the same way you expected Chihiro to do it."

"That was different. Chihiro doesn't belong here."

"Are you here?"

"Yes." Haku said not understanding.

"Then here is where she belongs."

"Please . . . there must be some way to help, something I can do."

"Why? Why will you help her NOW? Why is it important all of a sudden?"

"I heard her today. Her voice went right through me."

"So . . . she knows we can hear her. She has been talking to you all along. In fact she has been telling all of us about her life. We heard her. Strange that you didn't."

"Please Granny, I... I ... I have to help her."

"Why do you have to?"

"Because I can't picture life without her in it!" the words burst from him. "Yes, I heard her all these years but today was different. Today her voice reached in and ripped my heart up! I won't let her suffer because of me! More importantly I certainly won't let her die because of me. So help me think of a way to help her."

The old woman in front of him laughed.

"So, she made you hurt the way she hurts." She watched the horror at that thought fill his eyes before she continued "Simple transfer some of your spirit to her."

"But . . . " Haku started before he stopped he stopped himself. Self disgust plain on his face.

"But that would tie you to her. You would have to stay together. So here's your choice Haku. Do you leave things the way they are, or, do you choose to be human and live with her?"

"I choose Chihiro."

"Yes I know you do dear, but the real question is, will Chihiro still choose you?"

_Who will light up your darkness, and,_

_Who will hold your hand?_

_Who will find you the answers,_

_When you don't understand?_

_But I don't want to be sitting here_

_Trying to deceive you,_

_Cause you know, I know Baby_

_That I don't want to go._

_Someday when you're sorry,_

_Someday when you're free._

_Memories will remind you,_

_That our love was meant to be._

_But late at night when you call my name,_

_The only sound you'll hear,_

_Is the sound of your voice calling,_

_Calling out to me._

**What WILL you choose now? I used to know. Butnow, with all that i have done,I'm not so sure**.

End

Ah hahaha. I'm so evil. Nothing is answered! But just for you guys, this will be continued, not sure when, but it will.

K? Please be patient.

Thanks for all you great reviews the first time

Kat


End file.
